La chasse dans un couvent ?
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Bobby envoi Dean et Sam en chasse mais depuis quelque temps, le petit frère Winchester est tête en l'air... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? ... Winceste, Lemon, vous êtes prévenus


**Salut à tous ! Voici ma première fanfic sur Supernatural tout simplement parce que... J'ADORE cette série !**

**L'univers ne m'appartient pas et c'est du Wincest avec lemon donc... homophobe s'abstenir !**

**Grand merci à ma Beta AngeNoireDesTénébres et sinon bonne lecture :) !**

**...**

La chasse dans un couvent ?

Depuis qu'il avait découvert les « slashs » que faisaient les fans des livres « Supernatural » de Chuck le prophète, Sam Winchester se surprenait à regarder fixement les lèvres de Dean ou encore une partie assez basse de son anatomie lorsqu'il était dans un « costume de pingouin » comme il les appelait. Partie assez basse qui s'agitait drôlement d'ailleurs. S'apercevant qu'il fixait encore son frère, le cadet secoua la tête et la tourna sur le côté avec quelques rougeurs. Mais bientôt, il reçoit un oreiller de la part de son grand frère.

- Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à rêvasser ? Je te rappelle que Bobby nous envoie sur une chasse parce qu'on est plus près que lui de la ville en question, râle Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?

- J'hallucine… Prépares tes affaires, on mets les voiles, je t'expliquerais sur la route… encore une fois.

Suivant le conseil de son frère, Sam fait son sac pendant que Dean va payer la chambre. Une fois finit, le brun monte dans l'Impala suivit de peu par le blond. Après cinq minutes de route, Dean commence à réexpliquer la situation.

- Récemment, dans le Kentucky, à Frankfort, des prêtes ont été retrouvés mort. Cause du décès : étouffement. La police met ça sur le compte de la maladie dite « la mort-subite du nourrisson » mais c'est n'importe quoi.

- Heu, Dean… Elle existe vraiment cette maladie.

- Je le sais, Docteur… Mais il y a eu quand même quatre victimes en un mois. Cette histoire, je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'intéresse.

- Ca ne serait pas pour voir les bonnes sœurs par hasard ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ?! s'exclame Dean d'un air faussement choqué. Comme si je m'en prendrais à des femmes qui consacrent leur vie à Dieu.

- Ouais c'est ça. Tu me réveilleras lorsqu'on sera arrivé ou si tu veux que je conduis, rit Sam.

Et sur ces mots, Sam s'installe comme il peut _(Mizu : ben oui, c'est ça d'être une grande perche. Sam : dit la fille qui mesure 1 mètre 75, soit la moyenne de taille chez les hommes. Mizu : Maiiiieeuuuuh. Dean : t'as qu'à te dire que_ _t'as une taille idéale pour être mannequin)_ et petit à petit Morphée le prit dans ses bras. Ce qu'il lui sembla être une demi-heure plus tard, il sent quelqu'un qui le secoue. Doucement, il ouvre les yeux et voit par le pare-brise que la nuit est déjà tombée. Bizarre, ils avaient quitté le motel vers 10h du matin. Sam se tourne alors pour voir qui le secouait ainsi et il tombe directement nez à nez avec son frère qui le fixe avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux que je prenne le volant ? demande Sam, d'une voix fatiguée.

- Non, je me suis un peu arrêté pour me dégourdir les jambes, lui répond Dean.

- Ah mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

- Tu semblais faire un cauchemar. Est-ce que ça va ? questionne l'aîné en s'approchant de son frère.

- Ouais. Tu peux redémarrer, dit Sam en regardant par la fenêtre.

En voyant son frère s'approcher, son regard était directement descendu sur les lèvres de Dean, alors pour cacher ses rougeurs, il trouvait le ciel étoilé passionnant tout d'un coup. Mais il eut un léger sursaut en sentant une main sous son menton qui lui tourne la tête. Sam retient son souffle et entend son cœur battre la chamade en voyant que l'aîné s'était encore avancé.

- En ce moment, tu es tête en l'air, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui redemande Dean.

- Je te dis que oui, s'énerve légèrement Sam.

- Du calme, dit doucement Dean et en s'approchant encore un peu de son frère.

Frère qui commençait à avoir chaud. Rouge de honte de se sentir comme ça, Sam voulut détourner, une nouvelle fois, la tête mais la main de Dean sur son menton fit une légère pression.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal… bien au contraire, dit Dean avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sam ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais son frère en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du cadet et commença un ballet sensuel avec sa consœur. D'abord choqué, le brun y prit vite goût et après avoir fermé les yeux, il commence à répondre au baiser de son frère. Dean finit par se reculer, l'air se faisant rare, mais un fil de salive les reliait encore et en plus de ressentir des papillons naître dans son bas-ventre, la respiration de Sam était saccadée et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit en face de lui un Dean tout aussi essoufflé et une lueur de désir dans le regard. Et a son avis, il devait en être tout autant pour lui. L'aîné s'allonge sur Sam, s'approche de son oreille et lèche son lobe.

- J'aurais adoré continuer mais il faut te réveiller, Sammy, chuchote Dean.

- Hein ?

- Il faut te réveiller, répète Dean.

- On est bientôt arrivé, Sam, réveille-toi, dit une voix quelque part.

La vision de Sam se trouble tout d'un coup alors que le vrai Dean lui secoue l'épaule. Le brun se réveille complètement et s'assoit. Doucement, il remarque plein de chose : l'Impala roule, dehors il fait jour, la position du soleil indique 14 heures et Dean conduit. Mais avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Discrètement, Sam jette un œil en bas mais rien de visible.

- Bien dormi ? demande Dean.

- Oui, vite fait, répond Sam.

- Vite fait ? Punaise… Sinon, c'était qui la fille ?

- Hein ?

- La fille qui te fait gémir comme ça dans tes rêves ? questionne le blond, sans passer par quatre chemins.

_- Si tu savais…. pense le petit frère, alors qu'il voyait le panneau de la ville._

En voyant sa gêne, Sam fut soulagé de constater que son grand frère allait le laisser tranquille. Mais il n'en revenait pas, il avait rêvé que son frère l'embrasser. Le pire… c'est qu'il avait adoré, qu'il aurait aimé que tous les deux aillent plus loin et il comprenait que ce n'était pas que de la luxure. Parce que pour avoir pensé, quand son frère l'a embrassé, que maintenant la gente féminine pouvait aller voir chez les Grecs et qu'il était à lui, désolé mais c'est tout sauf de la luxure. Sam se l'avoua, il aimait son frère mais pas simplement comme tel. En y repensant, au fond de lui, il avait toujours sentit un pincement au cœur quand Dean draguait des filles et quand il avait rencontré Cassie, il l'a trouvé gentille mais il aurait volontiers fracassé son crâne sur une pierre à la simple idée qu'elle ait pu toucher son frère contrairement à lui. L'Impala s'arrêta sur un parking d'un autre motel. Les deux hommes prennent leur affaire, vont à l'accueil, payent une chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, ils se changent…

La chasse est ouverte.

- Bon, on commence par quoi ? demande Sam, une fois dans la voiture.

- Par le couvent, dit Dean. On va allez interroger Sœur Mary-Laurence, c'est la dernière à avoir retrouvé le dernier corps.

Après quelques minutes de voitures, les deux frères se retrouvent devant l'église. Sam entre le premier suivit de Dean qui fait sursauter une sœur qui priait en ne tenant pas la porte qui avait fini par claquer fortement en se refermant. Avant de se diriger vers la femme qui s'était levée et qui les regardait, le brun se tourne vers le blond avec un regard réprobateur.

- Bonjour je suis l'agent Lewis, dit Dean en montrant le faux badge de FBI une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la femme. Et voici, l'agent Stern. Nous voudrions parler à Sœur Mary-Laurence.

- C'est moi-même. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre du Père O'Hara ainsi que ses confrères, répond Sam.

- Oh, allons nous asseoir je vous prie, dit la sœur en montrant les bancs. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande Dean.

- Eh bien, lundi matin je me suis réveillée et j'étais étonnée que le Père O'Hara ne soit pas encore là, alors je suis allée le réveiller. La porte était fermée à clé mais étant la mère des sœurs du couvent, j'ai un trousseau comportant toutes les clés. Et lorsque j'ai ouvert, il était allongé sur le dos, mais on aurait dit qu'il s'était débattu.

- Et est-ce que vous aviez vu un comportement bizarre chez lui, récemment ? demande Sam.

- Et bien non. Par contre le dimanche, alors que je faisais ma prière du soir, il y a eu un vent chaud mais aucunes des fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes et les lumières se sont toutes mises à clignoter.

- Pourrions-nous voir la chambre du prête, s'il vous plaît ? demande Dean.

- Bien-sûr, suivez-moi.

Dean et Sam suivent la sœur au travers des couloirs, croisant de temps en temps, d'autres croyantes qui saluaient leur mère supérieure. Puis ils arrivèrent à la chambre du prête. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, les deux chasseurs commencent leurs recherches. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ressortent de la pièce, la sœur les raccompagne jusque devant l'autel et les deux hommes prennent la direction de la sortie pour retourner à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, les discussions reprennent.

- C'est bizarre, la porte fermée à clé mais on a aucune trace, nada. Pas de souffre et l'EMF n'a rien donné, dit Dean.

- C'est peut-être naturel ou la mère supérieure. Elle a un trousseau de clé, propose Sam.

- Non c'est autre chose. On devrait aller voir le corps tant qu'il est encore à la morgue.

Tous les deux prennent alors la route de l'hôpital. Ils se présentent à l'accueil qui leur indique le chemin. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, ils répriment un frisson. En effet, ils en avaient vu des morgues mais dès comme celle-ci… Un long couloir qui menait, au bout, sur des portes battantes. Alors qu'ils le traversent, ils eurent soudain une bouffée de chaleur et l'ampoule se mit à clignoter. Mais ils l'oublient bien vite quand une belle asiatique apparait avec un petit bâton, frappe le couvercle où se trouve l'ampoule et ouvre des yeux surpris en voyant Dean et Sam.

- Et bien, j'en ai déjà vu des agents fédéraux mais pas aussi sexy. Venez, suivez-moi, l'accueil m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, dit la femme en retournant de là où elle venait.

Les deux garçons la suivent. Mais avec un pincement au cœur pour Sam. En effet, Dean la regardait d'un air… plutôt appréciateur.

- Je suis le Docteur Mei Lin et vous êtes ? demande la femme.

- Je suis l'agent Lewis et voici mon coéquipier l'agent Stern, répond Dean en montrant sa fausse plaque avec un sourire charmeur. Pour les besoins de l'enquête, nous voudrions voir le corps du Père O'Hara.

- Je vois. Suivez-moi.

Le docteur les amène à un tiroir. Elle l'ouvre et ils peuvent voir le prête, allongé, comme s'il dormait paisiblement.

- C'est bizarre, le Père est mort d'étouffement mais il n'y a aucunes traces autour de son cou, constate Dean.

- On aurait très bien pu se servir d'un oreiller ou des couvertures, ajoute Sam.

- En effet. Vous êtes bon, ronronne presque la femme. Mais lorsqu'une victime est étouffée par un tissu quel qui soit, généralement, des traces restent dans les canaux respiratoires. Pour les cas présents, il n'y a rien. Comme le rapport de police l'a dit, tous les symptômes montrent que c'est « la mort-subite du nourrisson » qui a provoqué ça mais quatre victimes en un mois… J'ai donc pris un échantillon de sang que j'ai envoyé au CDC _(Sam : Contagious Disease Center, Dean. Mizu : En français, Centre des Maladies Contagieuses, Dean. Dean : Ben, c'est bon, je sais !)_ pour voir si ça ne serait pas une nouvelle maladie, on ne sait jamais.

En même temps, les frères Winchester soufflèrent de dépit. Ils n'avaient aucunes idées de ce que ça pourrait être.

- Par contre j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre sur les quatre victimes, dit tout d'un coup la femme.

- Ah oui, quoi ? demandent en même temps les hommes, ce qui fait rire la femme.

- Vous allez sûrement trouver ça bizarre mais tous les prêtres ont un point commun. Quand exactement je ne sais pas mais maximum un jour avant qu'ils ne meurent, ils se sont fait violer et dépuceler.

- Quoi ? demande Dean avec un sourire.

- Par violer, vous voulez dire… ajoute Sam.

- Non pas sodomiser, quelqu'un l'a obligé à faire l'amour avec une autre personne. Excusez mon langage, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que vous compreniez. C'est tout ce que je sais et je vais vous demander de partir car ma journée se termine.

Les deux hommes prennent alors congés. Une fois dans la voiture, Dean ne met pas tout de suite le moteur en route.

- Dean ? s'inquiète Sam en voyant que le concerné regarder droit devant lui, la bouche ouverte.

- J'hallucine ! explose de rire le blond. Des prêtres qui se font violer ! On a vu des trucs dingues que si on les racontait, on se ferait interner et là, on retombe sur une affaire qui concerne des prêtres qui se font violer ! HAHAHA !

- C'est bon Dean ! En tout cas, on devrait retourner au motel.

- Pourquoi ? On devrait aller interroger les autres bonnes sœurs dans les autres couvents non ?

- Non, il est trop tard.

- Quoi ? Mais il est à peine 18h…. Ah oui, ça reste des bonnes sœurs, termine Dean, avant de tourner la clé pour allumer le contact. … … Héhé, des prêtres violés.

Devant l'air puéril de son frère, Sam préféra lever les yeux au ciel et se contente de regarder la route. Mais il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire et il commençait à croire que Dean avait raison, que c'était bien une chasse pour eux. Une fois au motel, alors que le brun ouvrait son ordinateur pour écrire tout les informations qu'ils venaient de récolter, il voit du coin de l'œil que le blond se déshabillait. Après avoir fouillé dans ses vêtements et pour certains les avoir sentit, Dean mit un jean et un t-shirt.

- Sam, je vais au bar juste en face, tu veux venir ? demande Dean.

- Non, je vais plancher sur cette histoire, répond Sam.

- Ok, ben tant pis, dit Dean. Attention les filles, Dean Winchester arrive, ajoute t-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à son frère et de fermer la porte.

Après l'avoir vu réagir ainsi, Sam essai de se concentrer sur ses recherches mais n'y arrive pas. Il décide d'appeler Bobby.

- Des prêtres qui se font violer et ensuite meurt par étouffement c'est ça ? demande Bobby, après que Sam lui ait raconté sa journée.

- Oui, si tu peux nous aider, s'il te plait.

- T'en fait pas, je vais trouver ça vite. A plus.

- Merci, à plus Bobby.

Après avoir raccroché, il décide d'aller prendre une douche. Il était en train de mettre son pyjama lorsqu'il entendit la porte qui claque.

- Sam, c'est moi. Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé dans ce bar, cri Dean en sachant que son petit frère était sous la douche.

- Le Docteur Mei Lin, souffle Sam en ouvrant la porte.

- Ouais, dit Dean en regardant son frère, qui en a quelques rougeurs. T'aurais pas maigri, toi ?

- N'importe quoi. Bonne nuit.

- Mais attend, tu veux pas que je te parle du docteur ?

- Non, j'en ai rien à faire.

- Ce que t'es grincheux, dit Dean en mettant une petite claque sur la tête de Sam en allant dans la salle de bain.

C'est sur le bruit de l'eau qui coule que Sam s'endort et bien entendu, son foutu cerveau et ses foutus hormones lui font voir un Dean Winchester nu sous la douche. _(Sam : Dean, c'est quoi tout ce sang ? Dean : Je crois que ça viens de là._ _Mizu : *morte par hémorragie*)_ Suite à ça, il se réveille en sursaut, se tourne et se retrouve face à son frère dans le lit voisin, entrain de dormir. Le lendemain matin, il fut debout de bonne heure. Il s'habille et va chercher de quoi déjeuner puis à 9h, il décide de réveiller Dean.

- Bon aujourd'hui je vais interroger les autres couvents et toi, tu continues les recherches, dit Dean.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Toi, mener une enquête dans un couvent, entouré de personne qui croit en Dieu ?

- Et alors ? T'es pas croyant toi non plus à ce que je sache.

- Je le suis quand même un peu et comparais à toi, je respecte les personnes qui y croient donc TU fais les recherches et JE vais interroger dans les couvents. Au fait, j'ai appelé Bobby hier soir, au cas où, termine Sam en prenant les clé de l'Impala avant de sortir.

Le brun passa donc sa matinée à aller d'un couvent à l'autre, interrogeant les différentes personnes qui ont découvert les victimes. Aux alentours de 13h, alors qu'il déjeunait et qu'il se rendait compte qui lui restait trois couvents à visiter, son téléphone sonne.

- Allô ?

- Sam, c'est Bobby. J'ai découvert la créature que vous poursuivez.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Une succube.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas trouvé de souffre et que l'EMF n'a rien donné car c'est un démon, sans être un démon.

- Je vois et comment on le tue ?

- Avec une formule, genre un exorcisme. Mais il faut la réciter pendant que la succube est en train de s'accoupler. Je te l'enverrais par message et faites attention à vous les garçons. Tu me dis quoi dès que tu l'as tué.

- Ok par contre à quoi ça ressembles ?

- Etant donné que cette espèce existe depuis longtemps, avec le temps, elle a réussi à modifier son apparence donc ça peut être n'importe qui, avec aucun signe distinctif.

- Super, râle Sam. A plus et encore merci.

- De rien.

La communication se termine mais Sam appelle aussitôt Dean pour l'informer.

- T'es sérieux une succube ?

- Oui et…

- Attends deux secondes…

Attentif au moindre bruit, Sam entend son frère se déplacer, ouvrir la porte et une voix de femme, qui lui est familière, qui demande à Dean si elle peut lui parler.

- Tu m'expliqueras ça tout à l'heure, dit Dean avant de raccrocher.

Sam en a le souffle coupé. En colère, il décide de reprendre ses recherches mais il demande maintenant s'il peut voir les vidéos de surveillance. Au début, il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais à la dernière vidéo, il voit que dix heures avant le meurtre de la victime, une femme, toujours la même, allait se confesser.

- Excusez-moi ma sœur, si c'est possible, j'aimerais savoir qui étais de confession la veille de la mort du Père Matthieu.

- Et bien, c'était lui-même.

- Je vous remercie.

En toute hâte, il se dirige vers l'Impala pour aller chercher son frère au motel. Mais alors qu'il redémarre à un « stop », il cale. En effet, la voix qu'il avait entendu quand il avait appelé son frère, s'était celle de cette femme. La succube était avec Dean ! Tout en étant prudent, Sam roule aussi vite que possible. Il allait faire la peau à cette g**ce de s'en prendre à son frère. Il se gare sur le parking, descend de la voiture, ouvre doucement la porte et là, une colère sourde monte en lui, au point que ses oreilles se bouchent. Silencieusement, il s'approche de la succube, qui n'est autre que le Docteur Mei Lin, et alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos, chevauchant Dean, Sam récite la formule.

- Procul recedant somnia, et noctium phantasmata, hostemque comprime, ne polluanpur compora ! _(Fais reculer les songes, et les imaginations de la nuit, terrasser les ennemis, afin d'éviter la souillure à nos corps)_

Alors que l'asiatique criait de douleur à chaque couplet, elle s'évapora en une fumée rouge au dernier mot. Sam regarde l'emplacement de la fumée même si il n'y en a plus mais son regard finit par tomber sur son frère maintenant assis et qui le regarde également.

- J'ai besoin de faire un tour, chuchote pratiquement Sam en s'en allant.

Pendant qu'il prenait l'air, il envoya un message à Bobby. Il rentre tard, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul avec son frère… qui attendait impatiemment son retour.

- Merci tu m'as sauvé les miches, dit Dean. Et toi, ça va ?

- Ouais, mentit Sam.

Et sans un autre mot, il va prendre sa douche, se met en pyjama et va se coucher sans manger. Le cœur lourd, il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à cogiter ses pensées sombres. Du genre qu'il ne peut pas rivaliser avec toutes ses jolies filles, sans compter aussi sur le charme de Dean et qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner. Il se sentait si pitoyable d'avoir ressenti de tels sentiments pour son frère, qui ne lui seront jamais rendu.

Le lendemain matin, ils quittent la ville et pendant deux jours, Sam ne répond à Dean que par monosyllabes. Mais au début de soirée du deuxième jour, Dean décide de s'arrêter dans un motel. Une fois dans la chambre après l'avoir régler, avec une fausse carte de crédit, comme d'habitude, Sam s'assoit sur un des lits, et regarde droit devant lui, les yeux vides dénués de toute expression tellement il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées qui ne le quittaient plus depuis cette affaire de Succube. Voyant l'attitude de son frère, Dean commence à s'énerver tout doucement.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Et ne me dit pas que tout vas bien parce que c'est pas le cas, dit Dean.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répond Sam.

- Oh que si tu vas m'en parler et ne m'oblige pas à te le faire dire par la force ! crie l'aîné.

- Hun, j'aimerais savoir comment ? Tu vas me jeter de l'eau bénit sur moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Non parce que j'ai du sang de démon en moi alors, peut-être que ça marchera.

- Voilà autre chose…

- Alors comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Peut-être avec un penta…

Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, dû aux douces lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer. Se sentant super bien, Sam en ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, laissant la langue, qui taquinait ses lèvres, allait à la rencontre de la sienne pour entamer un doux ballet sensuel. Le blond allongea même son petit frère sur le lit. Et comme dans son rêve au début de la mission, Dean mit fin au baiser, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, tous les deux pantelant et les yeux remplis de désir.

- Je comprends pas, dit Sam.

- C'est simple. Depuis que tu es parti pour ta faculté, je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à voir toutes ces filles, j'essayais de te sortir de mes pensées, pensées dans lesquelles, tu n'était plus mon simple frère mais mon amant. Mais depuis qu'on chasse ensemble, toi et moi, c'est devenu encore plus difficile et puis, je pensais que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Mais quand tu m'as montré et expliqué pour les slashs, j'ai remarqué ta façon de me regarder.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ca va pas ou quoi ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être désolé parce que par moment je le faisais exprès pour voir tes réactions et pour me confirmer que ce n'était pas moi qui me faisais des idées.

- T'avais l'air de bien prendre ton pied avec la succube.

- Sam, c'est une succube. Et puis Bobby m'avait appelé avant de te joindre pour me dire ce qu'on chassait mais je le savais déjà et même qui c'était. J'étais l'appât parfait.

- Comment ?

- Le soir au bar, la succube y était et on a discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça bizarre que quelqu'un puisse mourir alors que la porte était fermée à clé. Je trouvais ça pas normal qu'elle sache un truc pareil alors qu'on l'a dit à personne, j'ai continué le jeu pour qu'elle se doute de rien. Mais pour être sûr, le lendemain matin, je suis retourné à pied voir Sœur Mary-Laurence et elle jurait devant Dieu que même la police n'était pas au courant et qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à des femmes asiatiques.

- Mais tu aurais pu mourir.

- Non, je savais que dès que Bobby t'aurais mis au courant, t'aurais trouvé.

- T'as vraiment confiance en moi.

- Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je t'aime, avoue Dean en embrassant Sam dans le cou.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Sam en appréciant la chaleur des baisers de son frère.

Et comme l'un et l'autre se retenait depuis pas mal de temps, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller avec des gestes fébriles et en s'échangeant des baisers passionnés, cédant à la tentation. Une fois en tenue d'Adam, Dean pouce doucement Sam sur le lit puis commence à faire voleter des baisers papillons dans le cou et sur le torse, suivant un fil invisible tout en se délectant des légers gémissements que faisait son frère à certains points. Sam eut les joues rouges lorsque Dean le regarde avec un regard lubrique avant de prendre directement le membre fièrement dressé du brun, ce qui lui arracha un cri de pure extase, les mains agrippant le drap pour ne pas céder maintenant. Mais alors qu'il se sentait venir, Dean arrêta, recevant un grognement de mécontentement, avant que Sam ne voit une lueur inquiète dans son regard. Comprenant où il venait en venir, le brun fit un signe de tête au blond, essayant de penser à autre chose. L'aîné sort un tube de la table de nuit, met un peu de gel sur trois doigts et alors qu'il commence à insérer le premier, il prend le sexe de son frère, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, avec la main comme avec le doigt. Mais Sam n'avait pas mal, il sentait juste comme une gêne qui devient plus présente au deuxième et se transforma en douleur lorsque le troisième doigt fut entré. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais ils furent recueillis bien vite par son frère qui en plus des mouvements de pompe sur son membre, commença à l'embrasser de nouveau avec passion. Quand Dean sentit les hanches de Sam cherchait le contacte des doigts, le blond les enlèvent et après un nouvel hochement affirmatif de son petit frère, il les remplacent par son sexe en le pénétrant doucement et aussi délicatement que possible. Bien-sûr des gémissements de douleurs se firent entendre mais Dean ne bougea pas tout de suite. La douleur s'atténua et Sam bougea légèrement le bassin pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'il pouvait commencer. Au bout de quelques va-et-vient dans cet antre chaud et étroit, le blond entend un merveilleux gémissement du brun, ce qui l'enflamma encore plus qu'il ne l'était et, ne touchant plus que ce point, Sam se sentait venir. Lorsque son frère prit son membre en main, le cadet comprit que l'aîné atteindrait bientôt l'extase, tout comme lui. Sam finit par venir, entraînant Dean avec lui. Tous les deux essoufflés mais heureux, après que le blond s'est retiré doucement et les aient nettoyé, il s'allongea aux côtés du brun puis le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Sam, dit Dean.

- Je t'aime Dean, lui répond Sam.

Le cadet se penche sur l'aîné et l'embrasse. Sam fut étonné d'entendre Dean avoir un petit rire.

- Quoi ? demande Sam en souriant.

- Juste qu'avec toi, ma faim sera insatiable, répond Dean.

- Oh, dit Sam en se mettant à califourchon sur son frère. On va alors voir combien de round tu vas pouvoir tenir.

Fin

**...**

**Voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Oh, review s'il vous plait *puppy eyes* C'était mon premier lemon yaoi, j'aimerais avoir vos avis...**

**A plus :) !**


End file.
